


The Talk

by mandaree1



Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angella just wants to bond with her daughter, Commission work, Emotionally constipated warrior women, Glimmer doesn't know how to Emotion To Her Mom, Hugs, The Bow/Glimmer is background setting stuff, Wugs (Wing Hugs)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Angella and Glimmer bond over dinner and their mutual appreciation of Bow.





	The Talk

Angella manages to gimp to the throne room after the battle, thanking and congratulating everyone on a solid victory, before high-tailing it to her room to pass out. It's the better part of two weeks before she leaves her bed. The rebellion can't see their Queen injured and exhausted, she knew, but that didn't make the wait any less dull.

Finally, she's up and able to help, only to find most of it already done for her. The walls have been rebuilt and fortified with mages sent from Mystacor, and the rubble and wreckage has been swept away. The remains of tanks have been carefully removed from the water, which has been sifted through with careful attention by Mermista and her consort. Angella spots She-Ra taking flight on the back of Swift Wind more than she sees Adora as herself, confidently patrolling to make sure they're ready for the next attack. The dead are buried and grief has settled like a shroud over castle Bright Moon, but they move on with what little of their dignity remains.

Angella requests her daughter's presence at dinner. To her shock, she agrees easily, and within the hour Glimmer is at the table in her full suit of armor and staff, face unreadable.

Getting Glimmer to have dinner with her was an battle in and of itself, usually. Angella tried to be understanding, tried to give her the space she desired, but it was so hard sometimes. War is a messy affair, and Angella had lost so much already. She just doesn't want to lose what time she has left- be that time for herself or time for Glimmer.

Even so, having her willingly agree sent shivers of anxiety up the Queen's spine. Her wings twitched against the back of her chair as she watched Glimmer pick at her food, frowning thoughtfully. Pressing usually ends with them fighting, whereas ignoring it will probably make it go unspoken. Such is the duality of her child.

"Mom," Glimmer said, so suddenly it surprised her. Her hands were clenched into fists on the table. "Bow and I are dating."

Relief rushed Angella like a wave. She let out a titter. "Oh, _that's_ what's bothering you? I already knew."

The fork slipped from her fingers, clattering against the plate. "What?"

Angella shrugged. "Bow came to me a few weeks ago, asking for permission. I told him that was incredibly old-fashioned of him, and he said he didn't want to get in trouble with the Queen for dating you." Which was a bit ironic, seeing how Bow got into trouble with her all the time, but the notion was there if nothing else. "I've told you before; he's a good man. I've got no complaints."

"This isn't about-" Glimmer cut herself off with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "It sure would've been nice if someone had _told me_ before I came down here. I could've saved a trip."

She pressed her lips together, not entirely pleased with her wording. "Having dinner with your mother won't kill you."

"I have things to do, mom. Adora and I were going to go over basic strategies, and Frosta and Mermista have been arguing trade deals and Bright Moon is a good waypoint, and Perfuma wanted to go see the damage the Black Garnet did to the far reaches of the Whispering Wood, and-"

"Commander Glimmer," Angella said. Glimmer fell silent. "I know that you're busy, but you need to rest from time to time too. Maybe you should go see Casta in Mystacor for a week."

Glimmer slammed her hands on the table, propping herself up with her weight. "I'm _handling_ it, okay? I don't need someone to baby me."

"I am not-"

"I know I'm young, but I can't run away every time things get sticky! If Adora can get up and train with her bad shoulders and Bow can practice with that burn on his arm than I can work some trade deals, alright?" Glimmer glared at her a moment longer, then reluctantly slumped down in her seat. "Besides. I'm the only person in this whole stinking castle that didn't get hurt."

"I find it hard to believe that being in agony for the better part of a month doesn't count as getting hurt."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me!" Angella snapped, then forced her shoulders to relax. "Glimmer, I know you're busy with your own life. But I'm still your mother, and I still worry. Just... let me have this, okay? Just one night every once in awhile where we can converge and talk?"

Glimmer's conviction wavered. "...Fine."

The next minute or so was full of awkward silence. Angella spooned some stew into her mouth and took a sip of water, hoping to give her daughter some time to simmer down a little. Glimmer took a bite of fruit. "I, um, I didn't mean to imply that you dating Bow is something I have any control over of, by the way. Your personal choices are your own. I just appreciated him coming to me."

"I figured," she said, taking another bite. Angella waited patiently for her to go on. "I mean, you've always liked Bow. Everybody does."

"He's a nice young man."

"Yeah." The phantom of a smile flickered across Glimmer's face. "I just... I worry about us, sometimes. Bow was all I had for so long... what if this goes badly? I dunno what I'd do without him."

"I think you're overthinking things, dear," she responded sincerely. "Bow wouldn't do that to you, and you wouldn't do that to Bow. Even if you break up, I don't doubt you'll be good friends for a long time after."

She snorted. " _You're_ telling _me_ not to overthink?"

That tore a chuckle from Angella's chest. Glimmer openly stared at her, surprised. "You sound like Micah," she explained. "One time, he enchanted a pig with wings, just so I'd go to bed." The Queen pushed back her chair and stood, crossing the room with quick strides. Glimmer didn't move as Angella got down on one knee to be on eye level, grasping her shoulders. "I suppose we both could use a lesson in relaxation."

Glimmer looked at her, then at her lap. "I haven't been sleeping good."

"Stress?"

She didn't reply.

Angella pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know you don't want to leave the castle, but I could send for a mage to create a makeshift sauna for everyone. It might help."

"This isn't about the stress." Glimmer wrapped her arms around her neck. Angella let out an awkward grunt, one of her wings bent at an uncomfortable angle. "You almost _died_ , mom."

Oh.

It's about that, then.

"I'm sorry, Glimmer." She hugged her daughter tight. "I can't promise it won't happen again."

"I'd miss you," she whispered. "If you were gone."

"I know, dear." Long fingers wound through Glimmer's hair, finding it knotted and tangled. Angella wondered how long it'd been since it'd been properly cared for. "Things have been hard lately. Harder than they were. And I don't say this enough, but I'm so _proud_ of you. Look at all you've done; rebuilding the Princess Alliance, defending Bright Moon, bringing She-Ra back to us." She pulled back to meet her eyes. "I'm honored you're my daughter, Glimmer."

Glimmer made a snorking sound that was unpleasant against Angella's ear, burying her face in her collarbone. "I love you, mom. We should... we should do this sort of thing more often."

Something warm burst in her chest. Angella curled her free wing around them. "I'd like that a lot. And let's invite Bow next time; I'm sure he'd be more than happy to come."

"You realize he's going to cry and get all huggy, right?" she scoffed, though her tone was warm, and the smallest of smiles was one her face.

"Of course I do. I've known him just as long as you have, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> A commission I did! Fiddling with Glimmer and Angella's relationship was a lot of fun! =)
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
